


Beautiful and Broken

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Leashes, M/M, Master!Hyungwon, Power bottom!Hyungwon, Smut, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: Hoseok is dangerous, a vampire that could just snap at any moment, one that Hyungwon keeps hidden away just for himself. One that Hyungwon wishes he could show the world that he owns.





	Beautiful and Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toybox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toybox/gifts).



> This is a present for my friend, Toybox's birthday! Because everyone needs vampire!Wonho.

Yet another normal day. Bright, sunny, a cool gentle autumn breeze blowing through the trees. Relaxing. It’s all so relaxing. Just another normal day.

Hyungwon works a slow schedule at a small cake shop on the corner. Sneaking a pastry or small slice of double fudge cake during his lunch break. It’s slow, a little boring, Hyungwon leaned over the counter with his elbows and chin rested in his palm, and he just watches the people walk past, the cars drive by. He sees the kids tug on their parents hands and point at the shop. Or the occasional couple walking hand in hand, grins on their faces as they stop to look at the shop, Hyungwon always smiling behind his hand and making up little conversations between them about what kind of cake they’d like to buy, topped with what. He’s not really sure why, but when his phones vibrates in his pocket he remembers what it probably is.

A text from “Pet” with a little heart emoji there at the end. A photo attached, and a little comment there that makes a smirk tug on Hyungwon’s lips, his tongue almost daring to lick at them as well.

_Master._

A text from Hoseok, his boyfriend, his little pet, his little toy, his perfectly good obedient little slave. Though, Hyungwon isn’t sure how good he’s being right now, seeing as in the selfie he just sent him Hoseok’s shirt is unbuttoned and he’s got the most beautiful, magnificent, tight leash on that Hyungwon has ever seen. Hyungwon can just imagine his fingers around that leather strap, pulling him by it, leading him around, giving a nice harsh tug until he can see it squeezing Hoseok’s neck. If only he would be able to hear Hoseok gag, a pretty sound it would be, he can only imagine what that would be like, pulling on a leash around his little Hoseok’s neck until he can’t breathe, gagging for air. But, Hoseok doesn’t need--

“Hello!” A cheerful greeting cuts into his thoughts, snapping him out of his needy trance. Hyungwon lifts his gaze from his phone, giving a warm smile as he slips it back in his pocket and can’t help but keep those thoughts on the forefront of his mind where they will stay and eat at him until he’s biting his thumb and eyeing the clock and just waiting for his shift to end so he can race back home to Hoseok and do whatever the hell he wants to him.

Just another couple enjoying their afternoon together, smiling happily pointing at the cakes together, the little silver haired ball of energy a regular here named Minhyuk, and Hyungwon just watches him happily pick out one of the strawberry cakes with his boyfriend (Hyungwon just barely catches the name Hyunwoo during the short time before they leave again with their cake).

Hyungwon realises now that this is what he wants, what he watches all those couples for, smiling at them in envy. He wants to walk with Hoseok, hand in hand, head rested on his shoulder, earning little pets and Hoseok playing with his hair, to go shopping with him and pick out the stupidest little things with him for them to treasure. He wants to during the day, when it’s crowded, when there are so many people there to see them. Hyungwon wants to claim Hoseok, walk around with his hand in his and other in his own coat pocket, show them all who Hoseok belongs to.

He wishes so damn badly that he could do that.

At least in his own way he can show how much he owns Hoseok, and that is made so much more clearer when he gets home, Hoseok on his knees on the bed, looking over at him and just waiting. He propped himself up on that bed the second Hyungwon got home, mouth open and just staring at him, looking just a little too neat and perfect for Hyungwon. He needs to ruin that image, make a mess of him, and Hoseok wants that, too.

Just more proof that damn selfie he sent was his way of telling Hyungwon to get home fast.

“Why’re you so needy today, hmm?” Hyungwon removes his jacket, slow, teasing, letting it drop at his elbows, slide down his arms, slip right off and hit the floor with a soft sound that still rang sharp in Hoseok’s ears.

Hoseok brings his fingers together, fiddling with them, his leash just between and he looks so damn pretty standing on his knees like that. A work of art. Hyungwon just wants to keep him forever, hide him away, keep him under lock and key so only he can see his beauty. “I…” pausing to run a tongue over his lips and Hyungwon knows already.

He tilts his head ever so slightly, entertained with the sight, the display, and he strides on over to his pet, lifting his chin up with the slightest touch to have Hoseok look up at him, mouth opened, eyes glowing the most beautiful shade of red - bright, vibrant, burning and just melting Hyungwon right in them. “Thirsty?” He runs a thumb over Hoseok’s lips, pushing his lips apart just a little bit more to reveal those sharp, lovely fangs of his.

All it takes is a slight nod from Hoseok, hesitant and oh so adorable, for Hyungwon to push him back onto the bed.

Hoseok is his little vampire, a secret, his goddamn perfect little secret. Something only Hyungwon can touch, can admire, and god if he doesn’t love knowing that. As much as Hyungwon wishes he could brag about Hoseok to the world, he just can’t. Hoseok lives with him, sleeping through the day or finding ways to entertain himself with movies or video games, and sometimes he’ll go out at night, sometimes they’ll go on little dates together, but that’s it. He’s Hyungwon’s little secret and Hyungwon loves that.

Only he can crawl on top of Hoseok like this, have him under him with his lips parted just waiting to be used up. Only he can push Hoseok’s shirt up, have it rolled up under his chin, the cool of the leather leash on his bare skin making him purse his lips to keep back that whimper just about to roll off his tongue. And only Hyungwon can touch his fingers to Hoseok’s body, ghost the tips of his fingers over the smooth, pale, skin of his, cold to the touch but so perfect. Hyungwon can run his tongue over his body, trace his abs, nibble at the spot just below his navel, and play with his cute little nipples - thumb over them, flick his tongue over them, whatever the hell he wants and it all has Hoseok taking in heavy breaths.

It’s still such an odd concept to Hyungwon that he doesn’t truly understand even now; Hoseok doesn’t need to breathe, he doesn’t need the air, but he can, he does. It’s a pleasure thing, he knows that, it only happens when Hoseok is excited and turned on. His blood rushes through his deep veins and sometimes Hyungwon can feel it if he touches the prominent veins on Hoseok’s forearms. His blood pumps fast, his body throbs, it rushes south and to his head all at once, sometimes making him feel lightheaded, and his body is drained, weak, starving, and so he breathes. He breathes to steady himself, to keep himself from pouring over, from losing control. He breathes to show Hyungwon he’s doing something right.

It was strange at first, Hyungwon, a human, owning his own little vampire Hoseok. It wasn’t helped by the fact that Hoseok is so goddamn thick, arms that Hyungwon constantly envisioned throwing him against a wall and leaving his ass red and stinging from spanking with such force, such strength. Hyungwon looks so small in comparison to Hoseok despite as tall and lanky as he is. But Hoseok is just so damn big, Hyungwon is so small next to him. He doesn’t even remember how he came to be the dominant one, how he ended up being the one to hold the leash, but he loves every second of it. It’s so easy, so perfect, like fate. Like everything in the world led up to the moment for Hyungwon to own Hoseok, have him on his knees begging him, sucking him off whenever he wants, just having Hoseok there to sit on his lap and arms around his shoulder asking Hyungwon to touch him with such a pout.

Hyungwon has power over him, he leads him around on a leash constantly. It’s a master and slave thing, a master and pet thing, an owner and their little used up toy, it’s whatever the hell they want it to be, and it feels so right that that’s what it is.

“What do you have a taste for now?” Hyungwon breathes, walking his fingers up Hoseok’s body, from his belly button, over his abs, and to the expanse of his chest.

With Hoseok, it’s always something new, a new taste, a new craving of his he wants to try. He always thirsts for something new.

“Fast? Hard? Fast and hard? Maybe slow, rough, a bit of teasing thrown in here and there?” Hyungwon likes the way Hoseok shivers when he feels his hot breath right against his cold skin like that.

Hyungwon always gives Hoseok control there, letting him pick how this will play out, if they’ll play rough, or take it slow, or both, or something quick, or edging for as long as they can mentally and physically handle it, if Hoseok will be riding Hyungwon or fucked right across the couch, or if Hyungwon will be pressed against the wall or fucked with his chest down on the bed and hips high in the air. Hoseok always has a new thirst, and Hyungwon plays from there.

Hoseok stares back at him, his red eyes looking back at his master with such weakness, so much need and want in just a quick stare like this. “Tell me how good I am, how pretty I am.”

The request catches Hyungwon off guard. He knows Hoseok likes to be praised, but he’s never requested it quite like this before. “You are so good, and so damn pretty like this,” Hyungwon presses his lips to Hoseok’s flesh, a small kiss, a gentle peck right over his chest, and he smiles against it, eyes closed and just taking it all in.

“More. Again,” Hoseok breathes. His arms thrown up to either side of his head and he breathes, grasping at the soft bed sheets.

Trailing kisses down from Hoseok’s chest to down his abs, Hyungwon can’t help but blow out a little puff of air right over Hoseok’s skin to make him tremble. “You are perfect, so, so good, too good and beautiful for this world,” his voice low, a quiet little rumble over Hoseok’s body sending the best damn shivers that just crawled under his skin and had him squirming for a moment. Just a moment. And just a moment long enough to have Hyungwon pulling down his shirt again to undo every button on it in a hurry.

He’s eased himself into a comfortable spot on Hoseok’s thighs, sitting there to keep Hoseok down and tease himself to not just grind right against him right then and there.

Quiet little whisper, soft, trembling on his lips, like a wish more than a request now, “Again,” Hoseok breathes, his eyes completely fixated on Hyungwon.

A bite, a quick pull of his bottom lip between his teeth and Hyungwon’s smirking again, pushing Hoseok’s shirt out of the way to have his body fully exposed and just place his hands right on his chest. It’s for balance to put his hands on Hoseok’s chest like that (partly, kinda, not really) as he leans forward to get close, staring Hoseok down and feel that strange breath push past his lips and right on to Hyungwon’s. Waiting, waiting, impatient -- Hyungwon can practically hear Hoseok screaming at him to just fucking kiss him already. Devour him and take him whole.

“You are,” Hyungwon runs a tongue over his lips to tease, to just barely touch Hoseok’s lips with his tongue as well, “everything perfect. The most beautiful gem I have ever laid my eyes on. And you’re all mine. You’re mine and no one can touch you but me, no one can look at you but me. You’re the world’s treasure that I keep away from the world.”

Hoseok's breath is cold, warm, and then back to cold, chilling, ghosting over Hyungwon’s lips and making him shiver. Hoseok’s breaths always spark right through Hyungwon when he feels them, get under his skin and swim through his veins, that spike of cold drowning him in the feeling.

“Own me,” Hoseok doesn’t hesitant to blurt out. Throwing his arms around Hyungwon with a satisfied smile to himself, like Hyungwon was his own kind of treasure as well, dangerous and brilliant gem; a warning that Hoseok shouldn’t touch.

Tilting his head in amusement, Hyungwon slides his hands down to Hoseok’s side to grasp, to hold him still, “I already own you, precious.”

“Prove it. Let the world see who I belong to.” Hoseok doesn’t back down, staring up at Hyungwon like a dare.

The temptation is strong, the sight of Hoseok getting desperate, right under Hyungwon like this but still throwing orders left and right. “I don’t--”

“Fucking prove it.” His voice is stern, dark, teeth gritting together in that same dare.

He’s thirsty. Hoseok is losing control. Hyungwon can tell already and he knows, his first thought is to give Hoseok what he needs, but for a moment, just a moment, less than a second, Hyungwon considers not giving it to him. Let Hoseok lose control, let him go mad and see what he does, see how far his desperation goes, see what he does to Hyungwon to quench his thirst.

Hyungwon’s just a human, he would never be able to survive it if he let Hoseok lose control like this, but somewhere along the way he stopped caring and he wants to see every part of Hoseok. But it’s only for a moment, that’s all.

He quickly brings himself closer to Hoseok, wrapping his arms under him and forcing Hoseok to sit up, Hyungwon eased perfectly right on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. It’s clingy, desperate, the way Hoseok grabs at Hyungwon’s shirt and pulls him in, the way Hyungwon lets himself hang off of Hoseok and lets himself be handled finally. He’s gotten used to it; the feeling of Hoseok’s fangs sinking just into the spot right next to his neck, almost on his shoulder so that Hyungwon can still cover the bruise and scar easily enough.

It’s cold, empty, as though he sucks out every emotion and thought from Hyungwon as well. He can’t move, his nails trying to dig into Hoseok’s arms to fight back, an instinct to fight back, but he doesn’t want to. It doesn’t hurt anymore, it’s just… wet. He can feel his blood dripping out, the cool wetness like when you get a cut and you can feel the blood on your skin. That’s mostly what he feels. Then it’s like poison, it leaves him blank, no thoughts, no sounds, no feelings, the only thing is Hoseok’s fangs in his neck, thirsting on him, drinking him, devouring him, and yet filling him right back up.

It’s like a high that Hyungwon just can’t quite get enough of. He finds himself anticipating these moments so much, always offering a drink to Hoseok even when he doesn’t ask, just so he can feel this more. He's addicted to that crash of adrenaline that hits him with a spike embedding in his veins like a thousand little needles all pricking his skin; it stings and his body freezes to accept it.

Then it's gone, Hoseok's fangs leaving him and everything reverts back to normal, just the cool of the blood still dripping down his neck is all that remains. Sometimes if Hoseok takes too much then it lingers, and it can linger for minutes, hours, sometimes a whole day if he takes too much. Hoseok is more careful about how much he takes now, able to control himself a little better (and because seeing Hyungwon with his nerves shot and his senses weakened all day because of him was terrifying).

He slips right back into reality with ease, though his body is cold still and Hoseok's chilling breath on his neck doesn't really help warm him in the slightest. Hoseok's hands snake up from the small of Hyungwon's back and the curve of his spine to his shoulders to grasp and pull at the fabric, making sure Hyungwon can clearly feel it through the overly large white button down devouring his frame.

He just wants to taste Hyungwon.

Fingers grasping at the fabric just draped over Hyungwon's shoulders, Hoseok looks up at him, eyes still as red and bright as ever, and he just sees a steady gaze staring back at him. Lust, focused and burning right into him. Usually Hyungwon feels like he can and is drowning in Hoseok's eyes, but now it's the other way around.

"Want me to prove I own you?" His hands fall perfectly onto Hoseok's shoulder's wrapping around his neck and just staring down at him as he stands on his knees at either side of Hoseok. Fingers tangle right in Hoseok's black hair (a sharp and beautiful contrast against his skin, and a perfect and magnificent match with his eyes) with a tug, pulling Hoseok's head back and chin up, teeth on his lips as he stares at Hyungwon. His other hand grabs hold of that leash, that perfectly tight leather leash wrapped around Hoseok’s neck, giving it a pull as well, hearing Hoseok choke back.

Hyungwon swears he felt Hoseok shift, a weak and pathetic attempt to thrust up without him even on his lap anymore. It doesn't take much effort somehow, Hyungwon's hands sliding down onto Hoseok's chest and pushing him roughly onto his back, Hyungwon hovering over him once again. There is no resistance at all against the push and not because Hoseok is unprepared but rather because he's been fucking waiting for Hyungwon to do this since the very second he set foot in the bedroom after coming home from work.

"Let Master take care of you, okay?" Hyungwon sits himself down on Hoseok's knees, undoing the belt around his jeans and pulling it out from the loops. A tongue licking at his lips as he goes right for the zipper and button, slowing down to what would be a fucking crawl at the pace his fingers are working.

"Master! Don't tease!"

"No teasing today? But it's fun! You look so cute pouting and throwing your head back and especially when you beg." Hyungwon is leaning so damn close, his breath hitting Hoseok's body, right on his stomach, and his tongue pokes out as a tease, just nearly touching Hoseok as he continues to work him out of those jeans.

Hoseok's cock springs free and he's hard, harder than Hyungwon expected already. Hyungwon really hasn't touched him much yet, so that means... "Were you touching yourself while I was gone?" He wastes no time in wrapping those delicate, beautiful fingers around Hoseok's cock, giving a squeeze and a lick of his lips to tease. "Were you?"

A nod, not even a hesitant one at that. "Yes, I was."

"What were you touching yourself to?"

"You..."

Hyungwon smiles, biting his lip as he rolls his fingers over the head, getting the sweetest little reaction from Hoseok and small squeak from his throat as his voice cracks from the moan he holds back. "Obviously, good. What was I doing? Did you imagine fucking me nice and deep?" he makes damn well sure to give a Hoseok's dick a nice squeeze after each question. "Letting me fuck you? Or," he brings his lip close to Hoseok's dick, parting his lips nice and slow and putting on quite a show, "was I sucking you off?"

"Riding... You were riding me." Hoseok puts his hands on Hyungwon's hips carefully, delicately, as though not to break him. As though he's that fragile, that precious beautiful gem that Hoseok shouldn't be touching in the first place.

He should be tied up. He should have his hands tied to the headboard, away from Hyungwon, unable to touch something he could so easily break. But Hyungwon doesn't tear his hands away.

He doesn't say anything, he just smiles and sits up again, hurrying off the bed to grab the bottle of lube from the desk off to the side. It doesn't take long for him to slip out of his jeans and hurrying back on Hoseok's lap, but god it was like an eternity of watching him tease for Hoseok. _Fuck_ , Hyungwon's body looks so precious. Makes him look even more fragile, as easily broken as glass, his body all small and skinny, so tiny compared to Hoseok's body. Hoseok feels even more like he's not allowed to touch him.

Hyungwon shifts himself into position. smirking as he reaches down to grasp Hoseok's cock slowly (rubbing his own length somewhere in between), spreading the lube over and making sure he earns himself a few moans from his Hoseok as well. "Like this?" he says it so easily, casually, and then adds a smirk to it and a bite to his lip when he lowers himself down.

God, it's like everything freezes for a moment and all Hyungwon is aware of is how Hoseok is filling him up. His hands go right back to Hyungwon's hips and hold on to for dear life practically, throwing his head back as Hyungwon doesn't even stop moving to give them both a moment to adjust, just lowering himself on Hoseok's dick and only pausing when he's completely filled.

But just when Hoseok thinks he's gonna be given a break, looks from the ceiling to Hyungwon's dick and just wanting to give it a nice squeeze as revenge, just when he thinks he can be given a moment to _breathe_ , Hyungwon rolls his hips.

"Did I do this?" Holy fuck it's nice. Arching his back and rolling his hips, moving himself with such perfect little sways of his body to drive Hoseok insane. And it's working. There's a growl, a _deep fucking growl_ , from Hoseok as he digs his nails into Hyungwon's sharp hips, forcing him up and down, forcing him to slide right off his dick and then slam him back down. And it earns a mewl. Of all fucking things, Hyungwon lets out the sweetest, most precious little mewl of satisfaction. A crack in his voice just as he was about to moan turned itself into a mewl, making him appear even more kitten like than usual.

It drives Hoseok insane.

It doesn't take long to have Hyungwon riding him, bouncing up and down, body still drowning in his shirt with it hanging off one shoulder to expose that bite mark from Hoseok, all red and purple, bruising around, and now he looks already broken. He looks damaged. Eyes barely open, mouth falling open into moans, hands roaming over Hoseok's body to keep himself balanced as he fucks himself down onto Hoseok's dick. Fast, hard, deep; he doesn't give himself a break or Hoseok. Hyungwon looks like the perfect little mess, all his control thrown right out as he loses himself in the pleasure, in the little sounds Hoseok lets out all deep and threatening and the fucking growls.

All perfect little contrasts to the sounds Hyungwon lets out. Broken moans turned mewls, gasps and pants, bitten down moans, and long, shaky moans. He's not loud but he's breathy, he's vocal, but quiet because he does his best to hold it all back. But every now and then one slips past between his teeth, loud and a gasp, a slight scream mixed in.

Hoseok can't stand it. Hyungwon is a precious, brilliant gem, but he's ruined. He's like a broken toy, all worn in all the right places. Hoseok's broken him, corrupted that innocence Hyungwon used to have. He's marked him, tainted him, twisted him, destroyed him, and Hoseok made him _his_.

"Your turn," Hyungwon breathes out, his breaths so heavy and loud, sweat lining his forehead. Hoseok just looks up at him, too blissed out to even offer a confused response. "Master wants you to praise him." He tries his best to form a smirk in his condition, mostly managing a slight curve of his lips before going right back into moaning and panting and hanging his head. "P-praise me..."

Hoseok wants to, he wants to be good and listen, praise Hyungwon for everything he does and is, but he sees the precum leaking down Hyungwon's cock and all he wants to do is touch him, make Master feel especially good. And he does just that. Taking one hand off Hyungwon's hips, letting him rock back and forth on Hoseok's dick plus the way he lifts himself up and drops himself back down on him, he wraps it around the head of Hyungwon's cock, rolling his fingers over it, dirtying his hand.

"F-fuck!" Hyungwon nearly falls forward on top of him, the strokes so sudden and his body too damn sensitive. Hyungwon is always too damn sensitive. Part of it feels like Hoseok finally has control over him, but he knows he doesn't, he knows he's still the good little one to obey well to anything Master says. 

Hyungwon is shuddering, shaking too much to even keep at it. His pace gets messy, his body tiring down from exhaustion. He gets weak and wrecked all at once. It's too much for his little body to handle, the pleasure just simply too much. He reaches and grabs hold of Hoseok’s leash, the leather feeling nice in his hand as he keeps a shaky grip on it, tugging it and just waiting to hear Hoseok’s breath catch in his throat, and the moment it does Hyungwon gives a moan to the way it sounds. Hoseok doesn’t need to breathe, so Hyungwon holds on tight, watching how Hoseok is driven closer to his edge. Hyungwon puts on such a good dominant front all the time, but he's still just whiny and sensitive all the same. And fuck the way he tightens around Hoseok like that, no way he is gonna last long either.

He scratches his nails over Hoseok's abs, practically clawing at his body as he bites his lip and throws his head back, shutting himself up as he attempts to get back the rhythm of his movements and failing horribly. Hoseok knows he's so close and part of him wants to let him go, make him come untouched, or edge him for as long as possible, but all he does his squeeze Hyungwon's dick more, thrusting right up inside him nice and hard, meeting with Hyungwon's own movements and throwing him right over the edge.

A blur of white covers Hyungwon's vision and his lips part into the most beautiful sound, most precious little scream and whine of Hoseok's name, his body shaking and his arms going weak. He stops moving completely, everything relaying on Hoseok fucking up into him to keep him going. His cum spills right onto Hoseok's stomach, dirtying his hand as well. And fuck he squeezes Hoseok in all the right ways.

At first Hoseok was just helping Hyungwon ride out his orgasm, waiting for that over sensitivity to kick in before he pulled out, but then his hits him like a crash. Breath catching right in his throat as gasps, teeth clenching as he arches his back right into Hyungwon and throws his head back, feeling how he just fills Hyungwon right up.

Hyungwon wants to roll his hips, rock himself back and forth on Hoseok to make sure he feels the most like he did, but exhaustion hits him and that over sensitivity hits him even harder, and Hoseok's hand is still wrapped around his dick. He pulls himself, forcing Hoseok to take his hand off him as well, and Hyungwon rolls to the side, not gracefully like he always likes to pretend he is, be rolls onto his side next to Hoseok, panting and exhausted and a complete mess.

"M-Master... you are... s-so damn good," Hoseok finally praises, sitting up with a groan. "So pretty and p-perfect." All Hyungwon can manage out is a moan in response to finally getting that praise he asked for. Though tired, Hoseok tends to collect himself faster than Hyungwon and so he stands from the bed, hurrying to get a towel to clean them both with.

Hyungwon just sits there, face buried in his hands, panting heavily to catch the breath that just doesn't ever seem to fill his lungs quite enough. Hoseok eases himself into position behind him, legs and arms wrapped around Hyungwon's body, holding him close and kissing his neck. "Are you okay?"

Even though Hyungwon's always the one to go rough on Hoseok, drive him crazy and push his limits, Hoseok is always the one instead to have to comfort Hyungwon afterwards. Hoseok isn't fragile, but Hyungwon still is no matter how in control he acts.

"Y-yes, just tired." Hyungwon leans his head back, finding Hoseok's shoulder to rest it on as he sinks back into his hold. "God you're perfect, I don't deserve you."

“Y’know, I meant what I said about proving you own me,” Hoseok whispers, like a chilling breath in Hyungwon’s ear.

Hyungwon throws him a glance from over his shoulder, brows furrowed, but quite honestly too exhausted to care that much. “What?”

Hoseok hums and kiss gently down his neck and to his shoulder, paying extra attention to kiss and sooth the bruising bite marks he has left behind. “Tomorrow, in the evening, take me to a restaurant or something or we can just go shopping and just show me off to everyone. Hold me and keep me close to show that you own me.” Hands on Hyungwon's waist, he rubs soothing small circles with his thumb, waiting to hear Hyungwon's heavy pants turn to steady breaths instead. All Hyungwon feels is that strange butterfly sensation, his fingers tingling and his heart pounding in his chest, the fluttering in his stomach not stopping for a second.

Every time, he falls in love with Hoseok all over again.


End file.
